The special vacation
by Rainbow Jewel
Summary: Crystal (RJ) visits L.A, She finds the one person she was DYING to meet for years. rated T for language.


She inhaled all the air in Los Angeles. Crystal's hair was back in a ponytail, and her loose clothing suited her just right.

She took a plane from Florida to L.A as a vacation, getting away from all her problems back at home.

Now that she didn't have her Nissan with her, Crystal had to take the bus. In the airport, Cy grabbed her luggage passing by and rolled it along with her as she walked the sidewalks for a nearby bus stop to rent a hotel room.

Approaching just in time as the bus arrived, Crystal checked her phone. 1 missed call from molly.

As she carried her bag up into the vehicle, she tapped the call button.

The phone ringed and ringed until she finally picked up.

"Jewel! FINALLY you called back! What took you so long?" Molly questioned.

"Sorry, leaf. Was on the plane and I couldn't use my electronics." Crystal replied with a soft sigh.

"That's alright! Well, I got to go anyway. Talk to you on Facebook! Bai Bai!" And with that, she hung up.

"Well, at least I can make new friends here…" Jewel assured herself.

"No need to worry."

*About an hour later*

Crystal had found herself a decent 3 to 4 star hotel room to stay in for a couple of weeks.

Medium sized living room, one bedroom and one bathroom.

Not too shabby if you ask me.

She unpacked her things. Clothes, stuffed animals, and other important needs to her.

She walked around the room, checking out everything and anything she could find. Lucky for Crystal, she saw a washer and dryer to wash and dry her clothes.

"I should go out on a walk for a while, take a tour of what's to offer in the big city." Jewel decided.

She slipped on her mint shoes and closed the door behind her, locking it.

Arielle was sitting in a chair while Molly paced around her.

"Too bad we couldn't go with Tay." Arielle bit into an apple.

"I know! And I can't believe I forgot to tell her! And she has so many nicknames!"

Arielle sat up. "Tell her what?"

"That her favorite YouTuber lives in Los Angeles!

Cyclone spat out her apple chunks. "What is WRONG with you?! WHY didn't you say something before she left?"

"I don't know! It slipped my mind!" CF yelled as she clenched her fists.

Cy stood up and grabbed molly's shoulders. "Don't worry! STOP WORRYING! Let it be a surprise!"

She calmed down and look at her. "You're a genius, Ari!"

Arielle smirked.

"I should get a job to help me make money…" Crystal thought to herself as she crossed the street to a Mc Donald's.

"But not at mc Donald's…" She murmured.

As she waited in line to order, she checked her phone again. Tay typed a new status into Facebook.

"Now in L.A! Wish me luck! =) ."

She posted it and looked in front of her.

"Hello welcome to Mickey D's, how may I help you?"

The cashier sounded joyful as if she just married her new boyfriend or got a raise.

"Um, yeah. Could I have a 10 piece chicken nugget meal? With a medium fries?"

"Here or to-go?"

"To go please."

She rung up the total to 10.45.

Crystal paid her and waited patiently for her food to arrive.

"One chicken Mcnugget meal to go!"

She grabbed her bag and left the restaurant.

Jewel opened the paper and took some fries. She looked around at all the people.

But one particular person caught her eye. She dropped her fries and her jaw fell.

It was Markiplier.

"Holy sheiiittt!" She quietly screamed to herself. Crystal frantically tapped the number keys to call molly and Arielle.

"MOLLY!" she screamed.

"OMG what is it Jewel?"

"I SAW MARK!"

Molly gasped. "MOLLY GIVE ME THE PHONE!" Arielle yelled in the background. "Jewel you saw him!?"

"YUS! I'm going to hug the life out of him! Bye guys!"

Crystal put her phone away and ran across the street, making sure to look both ways. She stopped and caught her breath before running towards him again.

When she finally got to him, she tapped his shoulder.

Mark turned around and looked at Crystal. Her heart was racing, plus she had a giant idiotic smile on her face.

"Ohmygod HI mark! Oh my- I can't believe I'm meeting you for the first time oh my god I didn't know you lived in L.A!" Jewel was slightly bouncing with her grin still splattered across her face.

She still couldn't believe she was standing right in front of THE Markiplier. THE one from YouTube.

The hero of HER life.

"Oh hello there!"

"Mark, you have NO idea how much I'm honored to meet you! It's something I've been waiting for ever since I watched your videos, it just makes my overjoyed to find you here and blah blah blah and all that!"

He just looked at her and blinked.

Crystal stopped. "Too much?" She asked.

"Heh, no no, Not at all! I bet others would feel the same way as you do about meeting me." He put an arm around her shoulder and Crystal squealed with happiness.

"W-what are you planning on doing now..?" Jewel stuttered as she spoke.

Mark shrugged. "Nothing much, probably making a gameplay video or something. Say, isn't it lunch time anyway?" He stole one of her fries.

"Uh, yeah!" She smiled from ear to ear.

"Want to help me?" He asked.

Jewel could not process what she was hearing right that moment.

He literally just asked her if she- SHE wanted to help HIM.

"Uh, sure! If you want, I'm not busy or an-"

"Great! Come on with me to me house." Mark took Crystal's hand and took her to his place.

"I wouldn't rather be doing anything else." She softly said to herself.

**NOTE: I honestly don't know a lot about L.A myself, so correct me if needed! I actually was thinking about doing this for a while now anyway.**

**Hope you enjoy this little series,**

**And yes, mark IS my hero 3 **

**And molly is crytal leaf,**

**Arielle is cyclone,**

**And crystal is me, RJ **


End file.
